havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 042 After-fight Aftermath
11:34:43 PM Josh: The dragon freezes...blinks twice...and then looks around. 11:35:07 PM Josh: Baroth: "...hello?" 11:35:14 PM Josh: Baroth: "...where light go?" 11:35:34 PM *** Creed will remove the darkness *** 11:35:36 PM Josh: ((That was a very close roll)) 11:36:03 PM Josh: Baroth looks around...he looks at the torn up bodies...he looks at Tom, frozen in ice...and he starts to cry. 11:36:46 PM *** Creed will continue looting bolts *** 11:36:48 PM *** Hank goes over to Tom and try's lay on hands. *** 11:36:57 PM Nilani: anyone saveable? 11:37:09 PM Josh: You can try a medicine check, Anna. 11:37:28 PM *** Rune offers Baroth a handkerchief. "It's all right, it's not your fault." *** 11:37:47 PM Josh: The ice around Tom begins to melt, he falls limply into Hank's arms, and begins to cough. 11:37:49 PM *** Quill gets eyes on Herman. *** 11:38:00 PM Rune: You're going to be all right and we'll get you back home or wherever it is you want to go, I promise. 11:38:17 PM Hank: (( 5 h.p. To Tom)) 11:38:58 PM Josh: Tom: "I...I don't think cough ...I don't think the adventuring life is for me." 11:39:10 PM Creed: "You're not adventuring, you're a guard." 11:39:11 PM *** Hank collapses to the ground breathing heavily. *** 11:39:34 PM Josh: Baroth turns back into a dragonborn form, half silver paint, half white scales, and pulls Rune into a massive, and painful bearhug. 11:39:38 PM Rune: And we'll find whoever did this to you and the others and they'll be punished for it. 11:39:47 PM *** Quill looks at Herman. "Don't even think about it." *** 11:40:04 PM *** Creed will check on Hank "Are you alright?" *** 11:40:29 PM Josh: Herman throws his hands up. 11:40:32 PM *** Rune squeaks and her eyes water a little bit, but she hugs back as tightly as she can and pats him on the back. While wondering if those ribs are cracked or just bruised. *** 11:40:50 PM Josh: Baroth: "I didn't wanna...I didn't wanna!" 11:41:15 PM Rune: I know you didn't, I know. 11:41:18 PM Hank: I am ok, just almost died again because of a dragon. 11:41:29 PM Nilani: Anna will stabilize anyone who seems injured but not dead. (So far, just Arrow Guy.) 11:41:34 PM Quill: I did just about die because of a dragon. 11:41:38 PM *** Quill will also do the same thing. *** 11:41:42 PM | Edited 11:42:00 PM Creed: "Well, it is the second time you've had this close call." 11:41:57 PM Josh: Pip: "Don't be so dramatic, boy. You just passed out." 11:42:11 PM *** Hank will cast cure wounds on himself. *** 11:42:12 PM Josh: Pip whacks Quill on the head. 11:43:09 PM Quill: You are so lucky I can't turn you into a turtle right now, fzrcicg. 11:43:31 PM Josh: Pip for the record, is a little old man, in guard's armor, with a bushy white moustache. 11:43:54 PM Josh: Pip: "You, scaly." 11:44:04 PM Josh: Baroth sniffs loudly. "Hm." 11:44:21 PM Josh: Pip: "You don't go anywhere. I'm taking your statement." 11:44:33 PM Josh: Pip: "Lousy paperwork, half this goddam job." 11:44:48 PM Josh: Pip mutters to himself and wanders round back. 11:45:04 PM Rune: It's all right, I'll stay with you while you do, if you want. 11:45:53 PM Josh: Baroth: "*sniff* Stupid two-legger. I was just gonna go home with my belt that I won fair and square. And then that stupid two-legger got me." 11:46:15 PM Rune: Did you see him? 11:46:29 PM Hank: What two-legger , do you remember any details? 11:47:05 PM Josh: Baroth nods. "Uh huh. He was all white and scaly, like me, but he was a two-legger. I can tell. My kind smell different." 11:47:31 PM Josh: Baroth: "But he had two more of my kind with him, pretending to be two-leggers, like I do, and he had a weird stick, with a big ball on it." 11:48:27 PM Josh: Baroth: "People think it hard for us to be two-leggers, but I can do it. I'm the only one of my batch." 11:48:39 PM Rune: Was one of them a black dragon in disguise? 11:48:54 PM Josh: Baroth nods. "Yeah. And a red one." 11:48:56 PM Quill: You don't think it was what's his name, do you? 11:49:04 PM Rune: Of course it is. 11:49:19 PM Quill: Yeah, of course it is. Stupid question. 11:49:50 PM Quill: I wonder if Zoryax ran right to him after he got out of here. 11:50:38 PM Rune: Gee, that would be terrible. 11:51:02 PM Josh: Tom: "Zoryax? The noble kid?" 11:51:08 PM Hank: If so then he would probably be dead already. 11:51:20 PM Hank: Yeah , him. 11:51:39 PM Josh: Tom: "Why would he go to...wait, who are we talking about?" 11:51:44 PM Quill: No, that's not what I mean. 11:51:46 PM Rune: The attempted rapist. 11:52:21 PM Josh: Herman: "I just want it said for the record, I could've escaped about three times now, and didn't." 11:52:30 PM Josh: Herman: "I feel I'm being very cooperative." 11:52:58 PM Creed: "With you tripping over rubble, I'd reduce that to about 2 times now." 11:53:08 PM Rune: You're also not an attempted rapist, so I'm inclined to help you not be horribly murdered. 11:53:41 PM Josh: Herman: "How kind of you. Can I at least have my shoes back? The floors are cold in that cell." 11:53:57 PM Creed: "You can have socks." 11:54:13 PM Rune: Of course. Maybe we can bring some extra blankets too. ... are giths cold-blooded? 11:54:32 PM Josh: Tom: "...we'll find you other shoes. Non-magical shoes." 11:54:53 PM Josh: Herman frowns. 11:55:20 PM *** Hank will call William over the communicator badges. *** 11:56:14 PM Josh: William: "Yes? Yes. I'm here. What?" 11:57:31 PM Hank: We have dead guards and we were attacked by a mind controlled dragon. You may want to send reinforcements to clean up the booking station. 11:57:43 PM Rune: ... Baroth? Are there a lot of four-legged dragons around? 11:58:29 PM Josh: Baroth: "...my kind? ...I dunno. I left a long while ago." 11:58:43 PM Josh: Baroth: "Wanted my own lair." 11:58:50 PM | Edited 2/4/2017 12:00:15 AM Josh: Baroth: "My own horde." 12:00:10 AM Creed: "Baroth, if you don't mind my asking, I know you're a white dragon, but what kind are you?" 12:00:21 AM Rune: But you said they smelled different. Do you ever just ... see any around? Or smell them, I mean. 12:01:22 AM Josh: Baroth: "Smell them pretending to be two-leggers? No. Is dangerous. Only brave and strong dragon like me would try it." 12:01:31 AM Josh: Baroth looks at Creed. "What that mean?" 12:02:02 AM *** Rune nods. *** 12:02:59 AM Creed: "You call yourself a dragon, but not a dragonborn, so are you chromatic or metallic?" 12:03:42 AM Creed: "Half your body is painted silver" 12:03:43 AM Josh: Baroth: "Oh...no, not metallic. I afraid that two-leggers not like my scales. So, I painted them." 12:04:23 AM Josh: Baroth: "Maybe, if two-leggers know I'm a dragon, but think I'm a not a white dragon, they not be scared." 12:04:29 AM | Edited 12:04:46 AM Josh: Baroth: "See? Clever." 12:04:43 AM Quill: Seems sensible to me. 12:04:44 AM Creed: "Then I have another question for you, would you be able to communicate with other dragons? We know of a Black dragon here in the city, but doesn't know how to speak." 12:05:05 AM Josh: Baroth: "Sure! All my kind know the dragon speak." 12:05:25 AM Creed: "Maybe you could help it learn, then." 12:05:53 AM Rune: He's just a baby. But I'd hate to have him grow up speaking his own language with a humanoid accent. 12:06:15 AM *** Hank will go check if the front gates are still frozen. *** 12:06:27 AM Josh: They are. 12:06:35 AM Creed: "He's older than a baby, but he's young enough to have already known the language, which he doesn't." 12:06:36 AM Josh: It is blatantly obvious they are. 12:06:56 AM Quill: ((Did whatshisname have this staff Baroth mentioned when we saw him previously?)) 12:07:17 AM Josh: ((Roll insight)) 12:07:43 AM *** Rune contacts William. *** 12:07:44 AM Quill: ((20)) 12:09:15 AM | Edited 12:09:27 AM Josh: William: "Yes, Rune! Yes, I'm coming! Hank already called! I need time to get these things together!" 12:09:40 AM Quill: He did have a weird baton at the parade. Jarqin, I mean. 12:09:57 AM Quill: And if those two are dragons, are they also mind-controlled? That seems wrong. 12:10:25 AM Rune: I just wanted to let you know it was Jarqin. 12:10:35 AM Rune: So be careful. 12:10:35 AM Josh: William: "...Jarqin?" 12:10:42 AM Josh: William: "Oh...thank you." 12:10:51 AM Rune: Yes. See you soon. 12:11:04 AM Josh: William: "Yes, good. Ok. Sorry. See you soon." 12:11:27 AM Josh: Pip comes back with a bunch of healing potions and ale. 12:11:36 AM Josh: Pip: "Seems like a night for both of these." 12:12:46 AM | Edited 12:13:04 AM Creed: "I'll take the potions, at the least, no alcohol for me"